


The Card

by johnlemon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk how this story is gonna go so idk, its probably gonna suck :(, paul is a like a schoolgirl with a crush, this sucked im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlemon/pseuds/johnlemon
Summary: Paul is going to confess his love to his crush, John.





	

Paul looked at John, debating if he could give him the card he made for him while it was free time. God, right now, Paul felt like a school girl with a crush. He loved John way to much. He drew him on paper, wrote his name everywhere, and even thinks about him when he's sad. He just, couldn't get him off his head. But today, maybe John will get with him. Maybe. Suddenly, he heard something.

"Paul!" Paul jumped at the yell by John. "What? Is something wrong?" John chuckled quietly and looked at Paul's chest. Paul titled his head in confusion, wondering why he was staring a his chest. "No nothins' wrong its just..." "What?" "You're holding a pink card to you're chest that says 'John' with hearts around it." Paul gasped, and shoved it in his jean pocket.

"Show me it." Paul almost teared up, its like he was just caught doing a murder. "Now." John said sternly, holding his hand out. The younger man took out the crumbled up card and put it in Johns hand, John just nodded in reply. John opened up the card and read it silently in his head.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Please let me marry you._

_Love, Paul xoxoxo_

Paul bit his lip, he knew he read it all along with the tiny drawing of the older man on the bottom, the silence was broken with sudden laughter from John. "Paul, mate, you sound like a little girl with a crush." Paul blushed and looked as though he was going cry, causing John's laughter to go down quickly. "..So you weren't just joking?" Paul looked at him with a sad look and a frown. 

"Do you really wanna marry me? Or even date me or whatever?" John looked into Paul's wonderful Hazel puppy eyes."I would love to marry you, if it was legal, at least." John chuckled silently, he couldn't believe the great straight James Paul McCartney would want to date him. The man who would give so many kisses to girls almost every week, wanted to date him. 

"Paul." "Ye-" Paul was cut off by John giving him a good kiss on the lips, causing his face to heat up. The kiss was broken after a few seconds. Paul was in shock as John walked away and then heard John say something quite loud. 

 

" **Meet me at 8 PM tonight at my place**." 


End file.
